Musa & Riven
by YaoiInu
Summary: Musa and Riven get together and have a great summer together but as Musa's sophomore year and Riven's junior year starts new characters come in and what happens when one of the new girls is interested in Riven?
1. Riven's confession

Hey guys anyways I decided (since I'm bored) to post my stories from 4kids.tv here on This one is Musa & Riven but I'm also working on other new stories.

Well I'll start this story after the girl's first year at Alfea. They decided to go on vacations all together to Earth with Bloom. Okay so Bloom arranged everything in the house. Bloom-are all of you okay with your rooms?  
Every one-yeah Bloom-okay let's unpack Musa-Bloom if you don't mind I want to go for a walk.  
Bloom-oh, okay with three conditions 1st.take a map. Tec can you make a map for Musa?  
Tec-yeah Bloom-2nd no magic and third one of the boys has to go with you Musa-no, I can go by…  
Bloom-those are the rules Musa-okay, okay Musa walked over to Riven and Timmy's room and knocked on it. Riven answered it.  
Musa-can you do me a favor?  
Riven-oh…Sure Musa-I want to go for a walk but Bloom says that a guy has to go with me and well I thought that maybe you could go with me.  
Riven-sure let's go.  
Musa went back with Bloom.  
Musa-Riven is going with me Bloom-okay here's the map.  
Musa-thanks Musa and Riven start to leave.  
Riven-why did you want to take a walk?  
Musa-why would you care? And leave me alone!  
Riven-come on Musa…  
Some guy in a car honked and rolled down his window.  
Guy-hey you girl what's your name?  
Musa ignored the guy and Riven moved closer to her and grabbed her hand.  
Riven-looking at the guy-get lost The guy said whatever and left. Musa kept on walking.  
Musa-taking her hand away-thanks but don't ever do that again! Riven-sorry, so why did you want to take a walk?  
Musa-it's none of your business Riven-come on Musa you can trust me.  
Musa-I have never said anything to anyone so why should I trust you? Besides, you have nothing to do with me. Riven-are you still mad of what happened to me with Darcy?  
Musa-why should I be mad? Like I said, you have nothing to do with me.  
Riven-but I like you Musa not Darcy. Musa-yeah and its raining ducks!  
Riven-at least give me a change.  
Musa-why do you keep on doing this?  
Riven-doing what?  
Musa-this begging and asking No one ever treated me like that.  
Riven-I don't know, but I want you to understand that I love you Musa.  
Musa-stopped walking-the word love...it reminds me of many things.  
Riven-why?  
There was a park up ahead Riven-let's go sit in that bench at the park. Musa-yeah, they got to the bench and sat.  
Riven-What does it remind you of?  
Musa-please don't ask me Riven Riven-maybe, I can help you Musa Musa-just forget whatever I toll you!  
Riven-no Musa started crying and she grabbed her knees and putted them against her face.  
RivenWhy did she start crying? Men I feel helpless! He also didn't know what to do.  
Riven-Musa tell me why are you crying. I feel helpless when I see you crying.  
Musa-promise you won't tell any one that I was crying Riven-okay Musa I promise now tell me Musa-how do I know you won't tell?  
Riven-well… you'll just have to trust me.  
Musa-well if you want to know, I'll tell you. Riven got closer to her. And Musa sat right.  
Musa-when I was little my dad went away in tours and everything. Then my mom got sick and my dad stopped going to tours to stay with us. After a while my mom she…she died-Musa started to crying even harder-my dad and me then got closer but I miss my mom. I don't really remember her much.  
Riven just looked at Musa and then he hugged her. He did not like seen her cry.  
Riven-Musa I'm sorry. Now I'm going to tell you something that no one knows. After I was born, my mother left my father and he wasn't much help to me either. He said that I was the reason my mom left him. So I don't really get along with my dad, and I don't remember my mom at all. Musa-I'm also sorry Riven, I guess we have something in common.  
Riven-making Musa stand up and hugging her-yeah, we do. Riven could feel that his eyes started to fill with water. Musa hugged him back and was crying but not as much.  
Riven-are you feeling better Musa?  
Musa-yeah Riven started to raise her face. Then Musa whispered in his ear-Thanks for telling me. Riven felt a chill in his back as she toll him that but managed to answer your welcome and kissed her for like 2 seconds. Musa realized that Riven was about to end the kiss and got a hold of him a little tighter. She felt that she had need that kiss since a long time and made it a little longer. When they broke apart, Riven looked at Musa and she felt that she got red.  
Riven-Let's go into that store and get something to drink Musa nodded They walked to the store and bought what they wanted. And they went back to Bloom's house, in silence. Before they went in, Musa said thanks for going with me. Riven nodded and they went in.

Hope you guys like this...


	2. Want to go on a date?

Musa (roommate: Tecna) went into her room, got in her bed and started to think of what happened with Riven. Tecna had gone out.  
Riven also went back to his room and Timmy was there. Timmy-how did it go with Musa?  
Riven-okay but I didn't ask her out Timmy-you should have had Riven-hey back off you don't ask Tecna out either Timmy-well yeah but you know that Musa likes you Riven-and Tecna likes you. Let's make a deal.  
Timmy-a deal?  
Riven-yeah Timmy-of what?  
Riven-you have to ask Tecna out and I have to ask Musa out.  
Timmy-a double date?  
Riven-no, we ask them on the same day but different place.  
Musa was in her bed thinking in her bed. Maybe he just felt pity for me. Tecna went into the room, she just returned from shopping with the rest.  
Musa-how did it go?  
Tecna-okay I got you some cds.  
Musa-thanks Tecna-Stella and Bloom decided to go shopping (again) Musa-when?  
Tecna-I am not sure Musa-okay, do you mind if I put some music?  
Tecna-no, go ahead Musa-thanks Timmy-No, I don't think so Riven-come on, just try it, you know Tecna likes you!  
Timmy-but I…  
Riven-going out the door-I'll ask Tecna to come see you and I'll ask Musa in her room.  
Timmy-okay?  
Riven started towards Tecna and Musa's room. He heard music playing and knocked on the door. The music stopped and he heard voices. Tecna opened the door.  
Riven-Timmy wants to talk to you and is Musa here?  
Tecna-to Riven-yeah she is and thanks.-to Musa-I will be right back.  
Musa-okay Tecna left to see Timmy.  
Riven went into the room and closed the door. Musa was lying in her bed with the cds that Tecna gave her.  
Musa-hey Riven what's up?  
Riven-hey nothing, what are you doing?  
Musa-oh I'm just looking at some cds Tecna got me. And why are you here?  
Riven-well it's just that Timmy wanted to talk with Tecna Musa-is he finally going to ask her out?  
Riven-well…I don't know I hope dough.  
Musa-yeah, that would make her really happy.  
Riven-any ways what are you doing on Friday night? Musa-nothing, unless Bloom and Stella want to go shopping at night Riven-so do you want to catch a movie or something with me? Musa-with Timmy and Tecna?  
Riven-no, on a date you and me…… (Blushing)……alone Musa-okay, yeah, sure, why not?  
Riven-okay so I guess we have to ask Bloom for a map or something Musa-if Timmy asks Tecna out we don't Riven-okay well I hope he does. Bye Musa-getting out of bed and kissed him on the cheek-bye Tecna came back into the room about 5 minutes later in a shock state. Musa-worried-hey Tec are you okay.  
Tecna-Yeah, I'm okay Musa-what's wrong then?  
Tecna-Timmy just asked me out!  
Musa-well, that's good Tecna-yeah There was another knock on the door. It was Stella, Bloom, and Flora. Musa-what's up?  
Stella-we decided to go shopping Thursday at one Musa-Tomorrow is Thursday Stella!  
Stella-really?  
Flora-yes, sweetie Tecna-okay tomorrow at one Flora, Stella, and Bloom left.  
Musa-so when is your date with Timmy?  
Tecna-dreamy-Friday night Musa-okay so tomorrow we can buy some clothes to wear to our dates Tecna-yeah our…wait did you say our? Musa-yeah Tecna-No way, Riven asked you out.  
Musa-yapp Tecna-so it's going to be a double date.  
Musa-no Riven wants to go alone with me Tecna-ohhhh……Musa and Riven Musa-um……Tecna and Timmy They started laughing Tecna-I'm going to be so nervous!  
Musa-you are going to be fine Tec Tecna-so that's why Riven came in here Musa-yeah Tecna-are you nervous?  
Musa-a little Tecna-do you think that we will be able to buy our stuff with out the girls noticing specially Stella? Musa-maybe but if they ask we tell them the truth Tecna-the whole truth?  
Musa-that we are going on dates and that's all, can you make two maps? Tecna-of course 


	3. The mall and an apology

This chapter is mostly about Stella and Bloom getting Musa mad...

Thursday at 12:40 Musa-yo Stella are you done yet.  
Stella-almost!  
Flora-are the boys going with us?  
Bloom-yeah but we are going shopping and they are going to see a movie.  
Tecna-come on, Stella! Stella-okay I'm done!  
Musa-finally!  
Stella-hey I heard that!  
Everyone left for the mall since Bloom's parents had gone to work.  
Riven-let's go! The movie started 10 minutes ago. The guys said bye and left for the movie theater that was in the mall.  
Musa-to Flora and Tecna-let's leave Bloom and Stella alone Tecna-yeah Flora-no, I'm going to stay Musa-okay Tecna-Bloom, Musa and I are going to that store over there Bloom-okay, just remember NO MAGIC Tecna-okay Musa-well good thing we got away from Stella Tecna-yeah Now let's start looking for our clothes.  
Musa-yeah, so it's 1:00 After 50 minutes, Tecna and Musa found clothes that they liked, and started to show them to each other. Tecna got a light pink shirt with a purple mini-skirt that had light pink strips on the sides and pink and purple flip-flops. Musa-Tec that's perfect but maybe you should get some heels or boots.  
Tecna-yeah your right, how about these purple heels?  
Musa-perfect!  
Musa got a red tank top with a black leather jacket and a red mini-skirt with black boots.  
Musa-what do you think, Tec? Tecna-yeah, it looks great Musa-Tec, we should go pay for this Tecna-yeah They paid for the clothes and started to look around. Tecna-I still can't believe that I have a date with Timmy tomorrow Musa-yeah and I have one with Riven, and I still can't believe it ?-well, believe it Both of the girls turned around to see Riven and Timmy with a grin in their faces. The girls blushed and gave a look to each other that meant "I can't believe what I just said and they hear it"  
Musa-Tec, we should go find the girls Tecna just nodded. The girls started to walk and Riven pulled Musa away from Timmy and Tecna.  
Riven-are you ready for tomorrow. And do you believe now that we have a date?  
Musa-yeah, I'm ready, but it's a little hard to believe that we have a date Riven-hugging her-I'll help you believe it. He moved his face so it was about 2 cm from hers, and then their lips meet. Slowly Riven felt Musa's arms sliding around his neck. Musa felt chills as his arms tighten around her. They both felt that they wanted to stay like that forever.  
Riven-whispering in her ear-I wanted to stay like that forever and do you believe it now?  
Musa-also whispering in his ear-I wanted to stay like that forever too, and I think I need to believe it more a little more. After Musa whispered that, Riven couldn't stop grinning. Riven-grinning-are you sure you need more help?  
Musa-yeah Riven-well, you're going to get that help. Musa and Riven kissed again. Musa-we should go find the others Riven-yeah Musa and Riven found the rest and joined them.  
Stella-where were you two?  
Musa-I got lost and found Riven, who was also lost, and we started to look for all of you.  
Stella-oh, yeah-right Anyways I bought this for you Musa.  
Musa-thanks Bloom-Stella and I thought that maybe you would…  
Musa-NO! Why can't you two get it! I don't want you two to get me a date! I can get my own!  
Musa stormed away from them.  
Riven-way to go Stella and Bloom, Musa hold up! Stella-what's wrong with them?  
Tecna-can I talk to you girls.  
Bloom-sure Tecna-to the girls alone-they are going out and you two just…  
Stella-oh great!  
Bloom-we have to apologize

An apology? well we'll see what Musa says...


	4. You better!

Musa got out of the mall and could hear someone calling her. She turned to see that Riven was the one that was calling her.  
Riven-why did they…  
Musa-they been trying to hook me up with a date and I keep on telling them no but they don't get it.  
Riven-calm down Musa Musa-palyfully-okay but only if you give a hug Riven-oh, I don't know Musa-oh okay Riven-I'm just kidding!  
Musa-no, it's okay Riven-hugging her-oh come on I was just kidding Musa-you better!-poking him softly on the ribs Riven laughed and said in a serious voice "I know how you can make Bloom and Stella stop about that date"  
Musa-really?  
Riven-yeah Musa-how?  
Riven-by saying yes Musa-yes? Yes to what?  
Riven-to beening my girlfriend Musa-looked at him-for real?  
Riven-blushing-yeah Musa-okay Riven-let's go back with the others Riven and Musa looked for the rest in the mall but did not find them so they went back to Bloom's house. Musa left Riven and went in to her room. Tecna and Flora were there talking and when she went into the room they stopped talking.  
Flora-sweetie where were you and Riven?  
Tecna-yeah we looked for you two Musa-we got out of the mall now chillax She left them and went into the living room. Stella and Bloom were there.  
Stella-oh Musa Bloom-look we are sorry right Stella?  
Stella-yeah but because you are going on a date with Riven doesn't mean you can't go out with other guys No, she can't go out with other guys-said Riven as he walked towards Musa and gave a mean look to Stella.  
Stella got scared and hided behind Bloom Bloom-Oh, Stella stop hiding Stella-why can't she?  
Riven-cuz she's my girl Bloom-really, you two are together?  
Musa-yeah Bloom-well congrats Stella-yeah what Bloom said Musa smiled at Bloom and Stella and said thanks. 


	5. The dates

**The night of the dates**

The room was messy with clothes, make-up, magazines and hair products. Tecna was finishing her hair and Musa was finishing her make-up.

Musa-well I'm ready and we still have 15 minutes

Tecna-well actually 14 minutes with 20 seconds

Musa-you know what I mean Tecny

Tecna-Musa! You know that I hate it when you call me that!

Musa-I know, why do you think I do it once in a while and so you won't get nervous.

Tecna-let's go wait for the guys in the living room

Musa-wait a second come here

Tecna-okay

Musa got some glitter and putted on the end of Tecna's eyes.

Musa-okay now were are ready

Tecna-thanks Musa

Musa-you're welcome now let's got wait for the guys

Tecna-yeah

Musa and Tecna walked to the living room and saw that the guys were already waiting for them.

Musa-whispering to Tecna-they are fast-to the guys-have you two been waiting long?  
Timmy-no not al...Tecna you look beautiful

Tecna-blushing-thank you Timmy

Riven-'WOW, Musa looks hot! But say something decent!'- Hey Musa you look beautiful too

Musa-thanks Riven Since when does he use the word beautiful

Musa-we should get going

Tecna-yeah where are we going Timmy?

Timmy-oh it's a surprise

Musa-and what about us Riven?

Riven-well it's a surprise too

Musa-oh okay

Musa-I wonder where we are going

Riven-It's a good thing Timmy helped me chose were to take

Musa-well then let's go Musa-yeah Timmy-well see you two later!

Riven-yeah bye bro

Musa-bye Tec

Tecna-bye Musa

Bloom had used a spell to change the leva-bikes to motorcycles.

Riven-giving Musa a helmet-put it on

Musa-ok,thanks They got in the motorcicle and where off. After like 20 minutes Riven stopped the bike.

Musa-where are we?

Riven-trust me we came to eat and them we can leave ok?

Musa-ok I'm kinda afraid of trusting you

They went in to the restaurant and it was beutiful.

Musa-wow this place is awesome!

Riven-looking at her-yeah

A waiter came and took them to their table

Riven-do you want something?

Musa-yeah I'll get the steak with mashed potatoes and you?

Riven-same as you

While they waited for their food they had no idea what to talk about.

Musa-after this were are we going?

Riven-well I guess you want this date to end already?

Musa-no I don't mean it that way

Riven-oh

Musa-I just like to know where we are going

Riven-ok, I thought that we can either go see a movie or go to a field and just talk which ever you want.

Musa-so I chose?

Riven-yeah

Musa-ok

They were done eating, Riven payed, they went to the parking lot.

Riven-so were do you want to go to next?

Where are they going next and what about Musa and Riven?


	6. Girl power!

Musa-I decided to go to a field cuz tonight is beautiful

Am I doing the right thing going to a field with Riven?

Riven-okay, let's go

Musa-is it far?

Riven-alittle, so hold on cuz we are going fast ok.

Musa-ok

Musa holded on to Riven and he was surprised cuz before she had holded on to the bike. Riven putted on his helmet fast because he started to blush.

Rivenwow she just got a hold of me and I'm blushing like CRAZY!

Riven had been staring at Musa and Musa noticed.

Musa-what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?

Riven-blushing more-oh…ummm…I…just…uh…

Musa-what is it?

Riven-I'll tell you later at the field ok.

Musa-ok Riven started the bike and took off. They went the rest of the way in silence. Riven parked the bike near a tree and a little away from the cliff. They went and sat near the cliff.

Musa-so what were you staring at me for?

Riven-It's just that you grabbed me in the bike and I just………started blushing like…………crazy

Musa-oh, okay……so I guess if I kiss you, you would blush more

Riven-looking at her with an evil smirk-I don't know

Musa-I guess we'll have to find out 

Musa moved closer to him and putted her face really close to his. She could tell that his breathing started to race. She moved her face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Riven looked at her and she looked at him, he seemed confused and sorta disappointed. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Riven-okay you can get away from a kiss but not from this!

He sorta tackled her and putted her in a position in which he could hug her and just hold her in his arms. Musa just let it him do that while she looked at him and at the view.

Riven-kissing her forehead-I never thought I would have you like this in my arms

Musa-why?

Riven-cuz I thought that you were really mad about what happened with Darcy and cuz I didn't think I would tell you how I felt

Musa-you had nothing to do with Darcy, she putted a spell on you and now you know how I feel

Riven-touching her hair-yeah I know and I'm glad I toll you how I feel

Musa-looking at him with a playfull smirk-well, you haven't toll me how you feel you only toll me if I wanted to be your girlfriend.

Riven-well, there isn't much to say I really like you Musa and that'a all there is to it.

Riven hugged her a bit tighter and kissed her cheek

Musa-I really like you too Riven

Riven smiled at her and both looked at the view with a faint blush in their cheeks.

Tecna and Timmy...

Tecna-ok so, what are we doing here?

Timmy-we just came to pick up the food and then we're going on a picnic if you want

Tecna-ok

Timmy and Tecna got the food, went to the field and eat. After eating, they started talking.

Tecna-well that food was really good Timmy

Timmy-yeah Tec you know I'm wondering about how Musa and Riven's date is going

Tecna-sights-well it's about 10:42:56 sec. We should get back to Bloom's house it's getting late.

Tecna had to look away from Timmy to hide her dissapointment.

Timmy-but it's not that late we can stay a while and talk

Tecna-with a little hope-about what?

Timmy-well, I got you a gift Tec

Tecna-really? What is it?

Timmy-well, it's a new microprojector

Tecna-sights-oh why thank you Timmy but I think that we should go back.

Timmy-oh okay well here something else

Timmy handed Tecna a red rose

Timmy-and let's go

What's that? asked Tecna looking at the rose as it was a snake that was about to bite her.

Timmy-a rose Tec now come on

Tecna took the rose and got on the bike.

Tecna-why did you give me this rose Timmy?

Timmy-oh...well...I...well...I...just...IreallylikeyouTec...and I thought...that it...would a...good idea...to give it...to you

Oh well, thank you Timmy it's beautiful answered Tecna catching every single one of Timmy's words

Timmy-I'm glad you like it

They went the rest of the way in silence and stopped in front of Bloom's house.

Timmy-come on Tec I'll take you to your room

Tecna-ok

They stopped in front of the door

Tecna-well, I had fun Timmy although it was somewhat short

Timmy-emberrased but proud-good maybe well do it again

Tecna-yeah, I'll like that

They hugged and said their byes. Tecna gave Timmy a kiss on the lips for like 2 or 3 seconds. Tecna ended the kiss and went into her room in a hurry leaving a very surprised Timmy in the hallway.

TecnaI can't believe I just kissed Timmy

Timmywhat just happened here? Did Tec just…kiss me? 


	7. The end of the dates

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was kinda busy because of school and other things. But anyways here's more...

Musa and Riven talked for a while and decided to go to a movie.

Musa-so what movie are we watching?

Riven-I don't know, do you want to chose?

Musa-no, you chose

Riven-ok, let's see a scary movie

Musa-ok

Musa and Riven bought popcorn, candy, sodas and went into the theater. They took seats in the middle and the movie started. In the scary parts, Musa would either cover her eyes or get hold of Riven's hand.

Riven-whispering-are you scared?

Musa-alittle

Riven moved Musa to her side and hugged her for the rest of the movie.

Tecna rested behind the door then 5 minutes pasted and there was a knock on the door. 'I'm sure is Musa back from her date with Riven' Tecna thought so, she opened the door and saw Timmy.

Timmy-hey Tec

Tecna-hi

Timmy-I just came to tell you that you really surprise me Tec

Tecna-um...I did.

Timmy-yeah and would you like to be my……girlfriend?

Tecna-I'll love to, Timmy

Timmy leaned close to Tecna and kissed her again. Then he left and Tecna started to write in her computer waiting for Musa.

The movie finished and Riven & Musa went to the parking lot.

Riven-so you want to go to Bloom's house or somewhere else.

Musa-Bloom's house I'm getting kinda tired

Riven-ok

Musa-I really had fun Riven

Riven-yeah me too

Musa-thank you for this wonderful night

Riven-you're welcome

Riven got a hold of Musa's hand and led her to the parking lot and they left for Bloom's house. Musa could not believe that she had gone with Riven on a date and holded him really tight in the bike. They got to Bloom's house and went towards Musa's room. They stopped in the door and Tecna hear a noise outside the door. She peaked and saw Musa and Riven saying good night and kissing. Musa went into the room.

Tecna-how did it go with Riven?

Musa-it went great and with Timmy?

Tecna-it also went well. I'm his girlfriend!!

Musa-really?

Tecna-well yeah

Musa-way to go Tec congrats!

Tecna-thanks Musa

I'll try to update soon but well it's kinda drag because of all the essays I have to write for school, and because of my brother but anyways thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!


	8. I love you

Well hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while but I been busy reading a book for English class, writing essays, doing homework and other things. I want to thank all of you that reviewed and if you have any questions just e-mail me or put your question on your review and I'll answer it as soon as possible...

Vacations are over and the Winx club and the boys had to return to school. Musa and Riven got closer, Tecna and Timmy had some "romantic" problems but got through them and the rest had their bf or girlfriends.

CouplesNew guys New girls Sky & BloomSegan Melody Flora & Helia Daniel Layla Stella & Brandon Chat Magica Musa & Riven Timmy & Tecna Melody 2nd year (transfer)  
Black hair about Bloom's length Winx: light pink Musa's shirt with Stella's short Regular: pink shirt, blue jeans, and pink tennis shoes harmonic nebula power: rock can be stubborn, wild, and a real big rebel Crush: Segan Magica 2nd year (transfer)  
Dark brown hair about Darcy's length Winx: purple Bloom's top and Layla's skirt Regular: yellow top, jean skirt, and black boots.  
the mystic realm power: wind girly, BIG flirt, gets what she wants anyway possible, somewhat sweet Crush: Riven & Chat Chat 3rd year (transfer)  
Dark brown short hair spiked up weapon:3 swords (like Zolo from "One Piece)  
Regular: red shirt, black pants, and white tennis shoes prince of the Cithonian realm (Musa's friend)  
good friend, a little rebel, know what he want but knows that he can't get everything he wants Crush (and crashed): Magica Daniel (Danny) 3rd year (transfer) Flora's cousin Same color as Flora's hair (without highlights) longer than Sky's but shorter than Helia's weapon: same as Brandon regular: green shirt, light blue, and blue tennis shoes The fifth moon of Marigold A little shy, sweet, and romantic Crush: Layla Segan 3rd year (transfer)  
Black hair spiked up about 1.5 inches long Weapon: red thick sword Regular: black shirt, kaki shorts with black shoes The realm of Tsurugi Big attitude, says what he wants and what he feels, can be sweet when he wants to and is more expressive Crush: Melody

Roommates:  
Bloom-Tecna Sky-Timmy Stella-Layla Brandon-Daniel Musa-Melody Riven-Segan Flora-Magica Helia-Chat

Musa-yo we got the dragon fire dorm! That's awesome!  
Stella-for real! We are got to have more space to put our stuff When they got to the dorm, they stopped at the door and looked around Flora-this is so nice!  
Bloom-yeah but remember Ms. F said we have new roommates Tecna-I wonder who they are?  
Well we were also wondering who our roommates (the Winx club) were like- said a girl standing on the right side door (Melody)  
Now we know, right Melody-said the second girl standing on the left side of the door. (Magica)  
Melody-what do you think Layla?  
Layla just said they seem ok and asked which one was her room.  
Stella-Layla you're with me and that's the room over there Layla-thanks, Stella Melody-who am I with?  
Musa-you're with me Melody, I'm Musa.  
Melody-exited-no way your princess Musa of HN Musa-yeah why?  
Melody-oh it's just that I'm from the HN and I never thought of meeting you Musa-well Melo can I call you that?  
Melody-yeah sure Musa-here I'm only Musa so now that we are roommates you need to get used to my attitude, temper and seeming me everyday, you can ask Stella if I'm a pain or not. Melody-don't worry I also have an attitude, and a temper so will get along ok Musa-ok so let's unpack. Melody-ok Magica-what about me?  
Flora-you're with me, sweetie Magica-ok thanks Flora Tecna's cell phone started ringing she answered. Tecna-yeah……10……okay……bye she hung up Musa-who was that Tec?  
Tecna-It was Timmy. He and the guys want us to meet them in 10 minutes outside of Alfea Musa-did you hear Stella?  
Stella-yeah, I NEED HELP!!! I CAN'T FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR!  
Melody-ok, what's happening?  
Flora-Stella can't find what to wear so she's panicking. Musa-I feel sorry for Layla because she's going to be with Stella Bloom-but we need to tell the guys about the new girls Flora-yeah so, they have enough room Musa-I'll call them Tecna-call them or call Riven?  
Musa-giggled-call Riven Musa dialed Riven's number and by the second ring, he answers.  
Musa-hey Riven Riven-hey baby what's up?  
Musa-I just called to tell you guys that we have three new friends over here Riven-oh well there's three new guys here Musa-ok so, you are going to have enough room.  
Riven-yeah were taking the leva bikes Musa-ok well, see you in a while Riven-ok, Musa?  
Musa-what?  
Riven-I love you Musa-was silent for 2 or 3 seconds-I love you too Riv, bye Riven-bye As Musa hung up, she felt a great pressure in her chest but in a good way. Musawow for the first time he toll me that he loves me  
Riven was the same way but in a good and special way. I just toll her that I love her and she toll me that she loves me back  
Timmy who hear what Riven said came up to him and said-who was that?  
Riven-coming back from a daydream-Musa, she says there are three new girls with them and wanted to make sure that we have enough room Timmy-ok so, Brandon, Sky, Segan, and you can take the leva bikes. I'll take the ship with the rest.  
Riven-yeah sure Timmy walked away happily for his friend. And decided not to tell anyone about what he hear only Tecna. On the ship: Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Daniel, Flora, Helia, Magica, and Chat On the leva bikes: Brandon and Stella, Sky and Bloom, Segan and Melody, Riven and Musa. They can talk and hear to the people on the ship because of their helmets. Ok so were are we going? Asked Layla on the ship Sky-we are going to show all of you Magix Magica-ok is there many shops?  
Riven-don't ask questions!  
Musa-calm down Riven-she hugged him a little tighter and Riven said ok Bloom-so Melody you're from HN, right?  
Melody-yeah Flora-what about you Layla and Magica?  
Layla-I'm from the realm of Tides Magica-and I'm from the Mistic Realm Segan-cutting in the talk-I want something to eat Tecna-yeah, we should go to the pizza place Brandon-good idea Timmy-Chat, Daniel, and Segan where are you guys from?  
Chat-I'm from the Cithonian realm Daniel-The fifth moon of Marigold Helia-oh so did you know Flora from before?  
Daniel-yeah, I did Flora-Helia, I want you to meet my cousin Daniel Daniel-so you're that famous Helia my cousin here is crazy about Helia gave a look to Flora that meant so I'm famous with your cousin? And Flora was blushing a dark red color.  
Segan-looking at the girl (Melody) behind him-I'm from the realm of Tsurugui Every one got to the pizza place, ordered the pizza that they wanted, and started to eat. When they were done eating, they decided to break up into groups of four.

So what's up with the groups? Are they going to get along? 


	9. The groups

Hey guys well here's more hope you like it...

Groups: (Tecna, Timmy, Flora and Helia were in a group but spitted up) Bloom, Sky, Layla, and Daniel were one group. Magica, Chat, Stella, and Brandon were another group and the last group was made up of Musa, Riven, Melody and Segan.  
Bloom, Sky, Layla, and Daniel were kinda quiet and nervous Bloom-so were do we go?  
Layla-can we go shopping for some equipment that I need.  
Sky-oh, yeah what kind of equipment?  
Layla-for water and ice skiing Daniel-wow, you like skiing.  
Layla-oh yeah Daniel-you're Layla right.  
Layla-Yeah and you are?  
Daniel-I'm Daniel but most people just call me Danny Layla-ok so, do you mind if I call you Danny?  
Writer's Note (I'm just going to start using Danny insted of his real name)  
Danny-not at all and what else do you like?  
Bloom-whispering to Sky-looks like we have a couple here Sky-yeah Magica, Chat, Stella, and Brandon were having a hard time.  
Brandon-where do all of you want to go?  
Magica and Stella-SHOPPING!  
Chat-I'll stick with a movie Magica-are you always a drag Chat?  
Chat-no, only when I'm bored Magica-almost screaming-what is that suppose to mean?  
Chat-calmly-that I don't want to go shopping with a stuck-up airhead prima donna girl Magica-I'm not a …  
Chat-stuck-up airhead prima donna girl Magica-yeah that, I just happen to love shopping is that so wrong?  
Chat-Brandon where's the movie theater?  
Brandon-over there Magica-don't ignore me Chat Brandon I'll meet you and the guys at RF said Chat and with that he walked towards the theater leaving a fuming Magica.  
Stella-whispering to Brandon-ok this went very wrong Brandon just nodded.  
Musa, Riven, Melody and Segan were getting along great. And had decided to go to the music store. Musa was talking with Melody and Riven and Segan were looking thought the cds a little far away.  
Musa-So what kind of music do you like Melo?  
Melody-well all kinds except country and my powers is over rock and you Musa-that's cool and I have the power over all kinds of music and love all the kinds of music. Well I'll be right back because I'm looking for a cd Melody-ok Melody saw Musa walk away and that Riven came up behind Musa and hugged her.  
Segan-hey are you ok Melody Melody-a little stared-um…yeah I'm ok and just call me Melo Segan-they seem to belong together Melody-yeah, they seem to be in love with each other Segan-it must be nice Melody-yeah, but from what I seen in Musa's room and attitude she really loves him Segan-what do you mean?  
Melody-well she sticks up for him when Stella says something bad about him and since I'm her roommate I saw that she's got a lot of pictures of both of them just don't tell Riven maybe he already saw them Segan-that's weird, my roommate is Riven but any way Melo do you want to go to the dance next weekend with me?  
Melody-a little stared and looked at him in the eyes wow, he just asked me out and straight to the point-uh…sure-she smiled at him-I hope it's fun Segan-grinning at her-ok Musa and Riven were coming back Musa-I found my cd Riven-ok so who wants ice cream?  
Musa and Melody together-I do!! They looked at each other and giggled.  
Segan-whispered to Riven-you can tell they are from the same realm Riven-whispering to Segan-oh yeah The girls got their ice cream and went to find a table while Riven and Segan paid.  
Melody-Musa I'm nervous Musa-why?  
Melody-really fast-well because Segan asked me to the dance and I said yes and I don't know how to act around him Musa-ok start by taking a breath Melody-ok-breathing in and out Musa-and wow he's fast It took almost a year to Riven to ask me out but I'll tell you the rest later. It's good that he asked you to the dance because there's going to be a lot of people and you should just act like yourself around him he should like you by who you are. Man, I'm starting to sound like Stella!  
The last thing Musa said made Melody laugh Melody-well since I'm nervous can you not tell the other girls because I know they'll get on my case and I'll get more nervous Musa-sure this will be a roommate secret Melody-ok thanks Musa-and I'll help you in whatever you need Melody-thank you again Musa-you're welcome Meanwhile.  
Segan-hey Riven do you think I went too fast by asking Melody out to the dance?  
Riven-you asked her already?  
Segan-yeah Riven-well I think that it is a little early but at least you had the courage Segan-what do you Riven? Riven-it took me about a year to ask Musa out Segan-for real? I though you would be one of those guys that do it and don't think of it much Riven-well I'm not and do you like Melody?  
Segan-yeah but I want to know her better Riven-just take it easy ok?  
Segan-yeah and can you keep it a secret from all the other guys?  
Riven-sure Riven and Segan went with Musa and Melody. Riven sat next to Musa and Segan sat next to Melody. They eat their eat ice cream while they talked about school and other things, but none of them brought the dance or date up.

Please tell me what you guys think!! And till next time...


	10. Magica

Hey guys sorry but I'm posting in a hurry and sorry I haven't posted in a bit... Hope you guys like it..

At 5 everyone meet up and the guys took the girls to Alfea. Magica, Musa noticed, keep on staring at Riven. Musa-hey were is Chat?  
Stella and Brandon explained what happened between Magica and Chat. Magica got mad and went straight to her room.  
Musa-to Riven in his ear-stay behind because I want to talk to you Riven nodded looking a little worried. Riven had a good idea about what this talk was going to be about. So, Riven stayed there with Musa and everyone left.  
Riven-pulling her close to him-what's up baby?  
Musa-putting her arms around his neck-I want to talk to you about two things Riven-okay Musa-I feel that something bad is going to happen between you and me and that Magica has something to do with it I guess that what I'm trying to say is that Magica is going to get between both of us.  
Riven-okay but as long as we are together and don't let her we'll be okay Musa-yeah but I feel that its big, so whatever we are toll about each other lets give each other the benefit of the doubt ok?  
Riven-yeah if it makes you feel better Musa-it does Riven-okay so, what is the second thing you wanted to talk to me about?  
Musa-blushing-did...did you really mean what you said on the phone earlier?  
Riven-pulling her closer-yeah of course I did and did you mean it when you said that you love me Musa-I did, I always will love you and don't forget it EVER Riven-I love you too and I also don't want you to forget it either ok?  
Musa-ok They kissed for a long time.  
Riven-Princess Musa of the Harmonic Nebula would you like to go to the movies with me Friday night Musa-giggled-why I'll love to go to the movies with you Friday night Riven-okay so its a date Musa-yeah and you should go back to RF Riven-are you trying to get rid of me?  
Musa-no, of course not but I don't want you get into trouble for been late Riven-okay well I should go back though I don't want to Musa and Riven went to his leva bike.  
Musa-she hugging him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek-good night Riven-Musa you know that we always say good night like this. He took her into his arms, lifted her, and kissed her in the lips.  
Musa-when he let it her go and blushing-yeah I forgot Riven-well good night Musa-yeah bye Riven-bye Riven putted his helmet and left for RF. Musa when back to her dorm, she felt like she was floating in mid air. Melody saw Musa come in the dorm.  
Melody-I hope it went okay with Riven Musa-smiled at Melody-yeah it went great Melody-I'm getting a little freaked out because everybody except Stella and me when to the library and Stella started to scream I tried to go in but she locked the door. Musa-ugh she may have "nothing to wear" again Melody-you think?  
Musa-yeah come on I'll make her open the door Melody-okay They went to Stella's room and hear the screaming.  
Musa-shouting-Stella open the door!! what's wrong!  
...they hear that Stella stopped screaming and started to open the door.  
Musa-what's wrong? why all the screaming?  
Stella-broking into tears-I can't find it Musa!  
Musa-you can't find what?  
Stella-the light blue dress that Brandon give me Musa-to Melody-I toll you it was no big deal Stella-NO BIG DEAL!!! ARE YOU CRAZY MUSA THIS IS A BIG DEAL!  
Musa-okay but don't scream okay and have you done a spell?  
Stella-okay and no Musa-it's easier so the three of us can do it and help you Stella Stella-whispered-okay Melody-what do we do?  
Musa-I know you don't know the spell so Stella and me will say it, you will only help us with your magic Melody-okay Stella and Musa said the spell and Melody helped them.  
Melody-did it work?  
Musa-it can take time Then the dress that Stella wanted was floating towards her.  
Stella-hey my dress!  
Musa-now that you have your dress will you stop screaming?  
Stella-yeah thank you both Melody-you're welcome Musa and Melody went back to their room.  
Magica-there was to be something I can use There were books everywhere and she had found nothing. Magica looked through another book and read a part of the page.  
Magica-oh this looks like what I need! This is perfect I can make Riven leave Musa so he can be with me and I'll be happy!  
Magica quickly wrote the spell and went to buy some ingredients she need it. That Thursday...(day before Musa & Riven's date) (WRITER'S NOTE: I decided to change the dance from that Saturday (08/28/05) until next Saturday(09/11/05) Dates were made up)  
Riven had gotten out of class about 10 minutes ago when there was a knock on the door. Rivenwho can it be? Musa still has class and Timmy went out  
He opened it and saw Magica Riven-what do you want?  
Magica-oh...just talk for a while Riven-I don't want to talk to you and I have nothing to talk to you about so just leave.  
Magica-well I though that you may want to talk about Nikki Riven-Nikki...I don't know what you're talking about Magica-oh really and does Musa know about Nikki, I mean you went out with Musa while Nikki and you were together Riven-it's none of your business Magica-but it is, you see, I can tell Musa so if you do what I say.  
Riven-what do you want?  
Magica-something easy break up with Musa and be with me Riven-WHAT!  
Magica-what you heard so what do you say?  
Riven-I...I have to think about it Magica-ok you have until tomorrow.


	11. Musa's reaction

Magica left and Riven laid on his bed until he knew Musa was out of class and dialed her number, and after 2 rings, Musa-Hello?  
Riven-hey babe Musa-hey baby what's up?  
Riven-I need to talk to you Musa-ok when?  
Riven-right now go to the lake and we can talk there ok?  
Musa-okay see you in a while.  
Riven-yeah bye Musa-bye MusaWhat's wrong I mean I just got out of class... well I better leave my books in my dorm... She left her books and went to meet Riven.  
Riven was getting very impatient.Where is she? She's taking too long!! When Musa finally got there he hugged her, lifted her, and kissed her passionately.  
Musa-joking-I see someone missed me Riven-I always miss you if you aren't with me but right now I need to talk to you about something Musa-sitting-okay what is it?  
Riven-well look when I first asked you out I was with another girl but after our first week together I broke up with her. I was with her because of my uncle. As I toll you before about my mom and dad, but my uncle and I got along great but only saw him about once a month. He asked me to give her a change and I did but then I meet you. I asked my uncle to end the offer of me marrying her but then he...he passed away. I broke the offer but I didn't know if I had a change with you because of what happened with Darcy and because of my lack to say what I feel. I understand if you're mad.  
Musa-showing no emotion-why are you telling me?  
Riven-Magica some how found out and threaded me to tell you about Nikki if I did not brake up with you so, I decided to tell you Musa-standing up and showing no emotion-I see...but in my vision.  
Riven-what vision?  
Musa-showing no emotion-Magica has to be with Chat and not with you, but I have a plan Riven-okay I'm listening.  
Magica was in the living room watching TV when Musa came in crying. Magica had gotten Riven's phone number for Musa's phone. She called him.  
Magica-I see you broke up with Musa Riven-yeah Magica-good boy Riven...well want to go out with me tomorrow Riven-no Magica-oh...okay...what about Saturday?  
Riven-can't Magica-oh...well maybe next weekend Riven-maybe

Well here's more hope you guys like it!!! 


	12. Getting started

Okay here's more guys and I really hope this helps to read the story better.

Later that day...

Chat knocked on Riven's dorm

Riven-come in

Chat-hey Riven you called me?

Riven-hey Chat yeah I want to tell you that you're girlfriend is blackmailing me

Chat-my girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend

Riven-well yeah whatever but Magica is blackmailing me and Musa had a vision were you're suppose to be with Magica. Well Magica has a crush on you and is trying to get you jealous by been with me even if she has to force me. And Musa come up with a plan so you need to talk to her about it.

Chat-that sounds like Musa!

Riven-what do you mean?

Chat-I know Musa since we were little, we used to play pranks and she always had a plan for if we got caught.

Riven-yeah that sound like Musa

Chat-well see you later, I'll go see her now

Riven-okay

Chat-bye

Riven-bye

Chat rode to Alfea, went to the girl's dorm, and was surprised by who opened the door.

Magica-Chat...what...what are you doing here?

Chat-I...I came to see...Musa

Magica-you could see pain in her eyes and said with an attitude-she's in her room

Chat-thanks

Chat walked and knocked on Musa's room.

Musa-who is it?

Chat-hey Musa it's me Chat

Musa-oh come on in Chat

Chat went into the room and closed the door.

Musa-hold on

She used a spell to make the room sound proof.

Musa-okay now we can talk what's up?

Chat-Riven toll me you wanted to talk to me about your vision

Musa-yeah, well I had a vision the first or second day of school and you and Magica need to be together

Chat-why?

Musa-I'm...I'm not sure

Chat-okay Riven said you have a plan?

Musa-yeah let me tell you...

Magicawhat are they talking about in there! I want to know!! I also have to tell Musa that she has to stay away from Chat because I... I what? wait what am I saying! Am I jealous? but what about Riven?

Suddenly Musa's door opened and both Chat and Musa came out of the room.

Chat-are you feeling better Musa?

Musa-yeah thanks Chat

Chat-so um...you want to go out tomorrow night with me?

Musa-Well...I have nothing to do so yeah why not?

Chat-cool well I'll pick you up about 7:30 pm?

Musa-okay

Chat gave Musa a kiss on the cheek in front of Magica, Magica got mad and stormed out of the room.

Chat-do you think it will work?

Musa-yeah it will

Chat-okay well bye

Musa-later

Chat returned to RF and talked to Riven about Musa's plan.

Thanks for reading...


	13. The Plan

Hey what's up? I hope you guys had a great Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. Today is the 25 and I have some news for every one that reads my stories. This my last post of the year because of some reasons. 1st the year is about to end 2nd I am really sick... and it sucks 3rd I want to catch up on my typing before I actually post anymore of my stories.

Friday (the day of Riven and Musa's date and the beginning of Musa's plan.)

Riven was in his dorm, it was 7:15, he was almost ready for his date with Musa. He was so happy because she was not mad at him and Chat was bringing her to RF and then Musa and him (Riven) would leave on their date, though they had to hide from Magica.

Magica was in the couch watching TV when Musa came out of her room in a purple top, jean mini-skirt, purple flip-flops, her usual pig tails and a giant smile.

Magica-wow Musa you look great!

Musa-thanks I just hope Chat likes it

Magica-Chat? you're going out with him?

Musa-well yeah, but I don't know how far is it going to be because he's been helping after Riven broke up with me. So maybe I will forget about the jerk that Riven is and will fall for Chat he's so nice.

Magica was sure that she saw that Musa's eyes got watery when she had said that Riven broke up with her. 

Magica-but I like...

Musa-cutting in-the jerk, I know, I feel so sorry for you. And are you going out with him tonight?

Magica-no he asked me but I turned him down

Musa-oh...okay

Magica-but I been trying to say is that...

A knock interrupted Magica.

Musa-that must be Chat! Do I look okay?

Magica-a little sad-you look great

Musa-well thanks see you later

Magica-yeah later

Magica ran to her room, flung herself to her bed and started to cry. While she was crying she was thinkingWhy am I crying? I got what I wanted, Riven, so why am I not happy. I rather be in Musa's place with Chat...

With Musa and Chat...

Musa-hey Chat!

Chat-oh hi Musa ready?

Musa-yeah I am so let's get going.

Chat and Musa rode to RF and were there in 5 minutes. Musa got off the bike and saw that Riven was walking towards them.

Musa-you know the plan right Chat?

Chat-yeah I know it by memory so stop worrying so much Musa!

Musa-okay

Chat-I'll just hang around the forest for like 15 minutes because since you have magic you could of have made a portal to Alfea

Musa-yeah you're right I should stop worrying so much. well see you later.

Chat-yeah bye. Chat took off when Riven was about 5 feet away from Musa.

Riven-getting closer to her-hey so are you ready to go? 

Musa-go where?

Riven-to our date!

Musa-how dare you talk to me about our date! Why don't you go with Nikki instead and leave me alone! 

Riven-I...you...I thought you weren't mad

Musa-well you though wrong! now if you'll excuse me...

Musa was stopped because Riven took her in his arms and kissed her. She tried to push him away but him and his kisses were irresistible, she gave up, gave in and enjoyed the kiss until she remembered Nikki. Musa knew she that she could not breakaway from his kiss, she loved his kisses so much, so she waited until he let it go of her.

Musa-bye Riven

She walked away from him into the forest.

RivenMen, I could feel her shiver my arms as I kissed her, so why can't she forgive me? Riven followed Musa into the forest. So Riven looked for Musa for a while then gave up and went back to RF.

With Chat...

Chat was in the forest for about 15 minutes just looking at the view and at the forest.

ChatShould I wait or go right now? I should go nowhe said to himself answering his own question. He went slowly the rest of the way to Alfea and hung around another five minutes. Chat stepped in front of the door...Do I really want to be with Magica?...he thought about it for some time. Then he made up his mind. He knocked on the door loudly.

No one could open the door besides Magica because everyone was on a date or with a friend. After several minutes he knocked again. Magica was crying in her bed when she heard someone knocking.

Magicawho is knocking now! I can't even cry alone anymore. Magica yelled "I'm coming" and cleaned her face from the tears. Then opened the door. She was so surprised by who it was that she felt that she was going to faith.

Magica-what...what are you...doing here?

Chat-um...I came to see if Musa's here because she ran out of the restaurant and I guess she might of come back with a portal.

Magica-no she's not here

Chat-oh okay and were you crying?

Magica-what if I was crying? it's not like you care

Chat-I do care and can I came in?

Magica-you do? then she stepped aside to let him in.

Chat walked inside and went straight to the couch and sat on it.

Chat-why were you crying?

Magica-still by the door-I'm not telling you

Chat-why not?

He got up again, grabbed her by her hand, and made her sit down next to him in the couch.

Magica-because I don't feel like it

Chat-so what can I do so you'll tell me?

MagicaYou can tell me that you don't like Musa but like me.

Magica-I'm just confused

Chat-getting closer to her-about what?

Due to his closeness, Magica could see his features with details...his dark brown hair, his light brown eyes, his cheeks, and his lips. At that moment she felt a great desire to kiss him, to kiss his lips, to kiss his skin and to tell him how she felt about him and Riven. She just yanked forward and made their lips meet.

Chatwow, Musa was right...

Well I really hope you guys understand and like this chapter. Again, I want to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope that all of you have fun. Also to all of you who review thanks alot and thanks for reading!! 


	14. Magica's plan

Well here is the next part of the story hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews!!

Magica putted her arms around his neck and he wrapped her with his arms. Both of them fell back into the couch kissing and only stopped for a few seconds for essential air. After a while, Chat tried to pull away but Magica didn't let him. Chat pulled away again, and Magica was surprise. He ended the kiss but still held her tight.

Chat-whispering in her ear-We need to breath Magica

Magica relaxed, blushed, giggled a little and whispered "okay sorry".

Chat-holding her closer to him-why did you do that?

Magica-snuggling closer to him-what?

"Kissed me, I mean you like Riven so why-" Chat was cut off by Magica

Magica-I don't like Riven

Chat-with a surprised look on his face-you don't? Then why did you separate Musa and Riven?

Magica-I don't know why I did it. Like I said I was confused...

Chat-you were...but about what? and are you still confused?

Magica-I was confused about what to do and who I wanted to be with and I'm not anymore

Chat-so what about Riven?

Magica-I guess that I used Riven to make the guy that I like jealous

Chat-well it was wrong to break Musa and Riven up

Magica-I know but I maybe able to help them get back

Chat-it only depends on Musa, Riven toll her about Nikki

Magica-oh...but right now I want to know about Musa?

Chat-what about her?

Magica-do you like her?

Chat-yeah I like her but...

Magica-but what?

Chat-as a friend well more like a sister

Magica-really so who do you like as more than a friend or sister?

Chat-well there a girl here in Alfea that's got me drooling all over her

Magica-really do I know her?

Chat-you should and do you like a boy as more then a friend or brother?

Magica-yeah I do

Chat-who?

Magica-you Chat and who do you like?

Chat-you Magica

Magica-so what are we going to do about Musa and Riven?

Chat-I don't know but what if talk about it over something to eat because I'm starving!

Magica-looking at him sweetly and kissed his lips for like 2 seconds-okay

Chat-but before we go, can I ask you something?

Magica-sure

Chat-whispering in her ear-do you want to be my girlfriend?

Magica-looking at him for some seconds-yeah I do Chat

Chat-then let's do this the right way. He took her in his arms and first blushed her lips with his gently then kissed with more passion.

Magica-slightly blushing-let's go.

Chat and Magica went to a restaurant (Magica actually forgot that Chat was suppose to be looking for Musa) and decided to help Musa and Riven out.

Chat-what can we do?

Magica-I'm not sure but I have an idea...yeah it can work...but is mostly Musa's decision...

Chat-you got a plan already

Magica-well...kind of

Chat-how can I help?...

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update but I had some problems with my ideas, my parents, and no time to type. Anyways it's new year and I hope all of you have your resolutions and that all of them come true or that all of you are a step closer to accomplish them. 


	15. Surprise

Here's more hope you guys like it...

Musa had gone into the forest and decided that she should hide until Riven left. She was in a cave for what felt like an eternity. She slowly walked out of it and saw that Riven was near his bike really mad and pissed off. Then Riven got on it and left for RF. Musa quietly started to walk back to Alfea. She silently prayed her plan about Chat and Magica would have worked. She walked into the dorm to find that there was no one. She just grabbed her cd player, changed and decided to go for a jog. Musa just focused on her music and her jogging, she was trying to push Riven out of her mind.

Riven was really glad that all the guys were out, he was really mad, he decided to let some of his anger out so he went to the gym and helped himself to a punching bag. (I would not want to be that poor punching bag) While he did this all kinds of thoughts raced through his mind. What if Musa doesn't forgive me? I mean I messed up but I love her and she loves me. It's easy for her to forgive me but I don't think she'll ever forget about this. What can I do?

The day of the dance every one was really happy and cheerful but Magica was nervous and anxious. She was happy because everyone had a date, Sky and Bloom, Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Daniel were going "as friends", Flora and Helia, Brandon and Stella, Segan and Melody, Chat and herself but no one knew, Riven and Musa well that was a different story...Every time Riven's name was said Musa always had something to do "practice, homework, call her dad, or see a teacher". When the guys asked them to do something together Musa would "pass, be too tired, or didn't want to see Stella go crazy in a store". As you could tell Musa was avoiding Riven. Riven tried to talk to her many times but would always get the door slammed on his face, yelled at, or just straight up ignored.

Magica had set up a meeting with the rest of the club and with the boys of course with the help of Chat to get her plan ready. And Chat would have to take Musa to the forest for a "surprise". Magica had no problem convincing Riven to go with her. He was desperate and didn't know what to do. Magica as they went into the forest toll him what Chat and her had become boyfriend and girlfriend. That this was to help Musa and him.

Musa-walking slowly because had a blindfold on-Chat I can't see

Chat-laughed-well that's the idea of a blindfold

Musa-I know but I don't like

Chat-just trust me

Musa-find since you're like my big brother

Chat-yeah now stop

Musa-okay

Chat saw that Magica was dealing with Riven's attitude since he was more annoying then usual because how Musa had treat him.

Magica-I don't know what Musa sees in you for real!

Riven-that's her problem not yours

Magica-spotting Musa and Chat-be quiet they're here.

Riven-whispering-I hope this works

Magica-whispering-me too

Riven just nodded to Chat and Magica in a way that said "thanks "and walked to Musa while Chat and Magica left them alone.  
Musa felt a little scared because Chat had let it her go with the blindfold on.

Musa-hey Chat...

Riven-he left

Musa felt that the person in front of her took of the blindfold off slowly. She was momentarily blinded because of the brightness but recognized the person in front of her instantly.

Musa-RIVEN!!


	16. In the forest

Here's more hope you guys like it and sorry for updating so late but I was really busy with school...

She hugged him, she has missed him so much almost three weeks without seen him because of...Nikki. She pulled away. Riven wasn't surprised that Musa pulled away. Riven just brushed her lips with his gently before Musa pulled her face away.

So you want to eat? he asked her pointing at the picnic that was set up.

Musa looked at the picnic the at Riven and gave him a mean look that said "I-hate-being-here-with-you"

Riven-hey it wasn't my idea, tell Magica and Chat

Musa-I'm going back to Alfea. She started to jog away.

Riven-Musa hold on we're in the middle of the forest it can be dangerous!

Riven just shook his head and went after her. After running about five minutes Riven had no idea were Musa was, then he saw a red light glowing in front of him a few yards away. He ran to the light, hid behind a tree and found Musa unconscious on the ground with someone that was standing in the floor was pointing a wand of some kind at her. The wand was the source of the light. He took out his saber and went forward. His saber redirected the light at the person who was wearing a cape. Musa gained back her consciousness saw that Riven had helped her and stood up.

Musa-to Riven-thanks-to the person- who are you?

Riven-you're welcome

Riven again redirected the light so it hit it no one but the person didn't answer, the person just stopped the light .

Musa-I asked you a question! who are you?

The person remained silent and Musa got mad. She went passed Riven and was about to punch the person, when she felt Riven's left hand was going around her waist and the other one was stopping her fist, then he pulled her back.

Riven-whispered in her ear-Musa don't, we should get some information out of this person.

Musa looked at him Why does he always have to make sense?

Riven saw that Musa was angry but mostly scared, he knew her so well.

Riven-whispered in her ear and looking at her face-I'll protect you no matter what Musa

Musa didn't like what was happening, since she was mad with Riven it seemed she was mad with the world. But now he was there protecting her like always, he putting his life on the line for her, he always took care of her, he always thought about what she wants but also giving her space, her independence. And that is one of the reasons she loves him. Then all of her anger just seemed to have disappeared. Musa gave him a longing look then turned to the person who was gone! There was no one, it seemed that the person just vanished while Musa and Riven had been too busy looking at each other.

Musa-where did...

Riven-are you okay?

Musa-yeah

Riven-what happened?

Musa-I don't know I was just looking at the lake then hear a noise. I turned around and saw a red light...then the next thing I saw was that person and you

Riven-I wonder what that person wanted with you

Musa-I don't know, well I should go back to Alfea

Riven-come on I'll take you back

Musa-surprised-you would?

Riven nodded.

That's all until next update!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Emotions

Five minutes later Musa and Riven pulled up in front of Alfea.

Musa-thanks Riven

Riven-yeah

Musa-wanna come in?

Riven-sure

They went into the dorm and settled in.

Riven took a sit on a stool while Musa was looking for the remote control of the TV.

Musa-where did they leave it? ugh!!

Riven-Musa...

Musa-what?

Riven-will you ever forgive me?

Musa looked at him, she wasn't expecting that question.

Musa-Riven I will forgive you but it's just that I fell hurt, and need to think about all that happened.

Musa felt nervous because Riven was staring at her like if he was studying her. Riven turned his glaze away when she stared back at him.

Riven-pointing at a table-is that the control?

Musa-looking where he was pointing-yeah that's it

Riven-you know you can call you're dad and ask him if he was seen or heard about this person that attacked you.

Musa-yeah I know but what if he doesn't, then I'll just get him worried

Riven-yeah you're right

Musa was staring at him (again) and so much started running through her mind. Riven, on the other hand, had his glaze on the floor.

Musa-blurted out-are you sure you don't like Nikky?

Riven-raised his glaze to meet hers-I guess that you have to think about that...look-he said getting up and walking to her

Musa-taking a few steps back and looking at the floor-sorry it's none of my business

Riven-stop walking Musa

Without thinking, she obeyed him.

Riven-standing in front of her and putting his hands on her waist-I toll you that I don't like Nikky as a girl only as a friend. I only love you Musa. His hand on her waist became a hug. Riven could see that Musa was hating herself for not forgiving him but he could also tell that she felt hurt.

Musa-Riven please...

Riven let it go of her and went back to the couch. He felt frustrated, but knew this was his own fault.

Riven-Well Musa see you later I got to go back to RF so, um...we'll talk during the week?

Musa-yeah

Riven-um...well bye. Riven felt like staying with Musa talking and taking care of her for the rest of the day but knew he couldn't.

He walked to the door and was about to open it when Musa stopped him.

Riven-what is it?

Musa didn't say a word she just looked at him and started to cry. Riven turned to her and hugged her.

Riven-I toll you Musa everything is going to be okay. Just think if you still want to be with me, and we'll talk during the week. Riven kissed her again just a little deeper then before, but this time Musa didn't pull away instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Musa-whispered in his ear and through the tears-please don't go

Riven-couldn't stop looking at her-Musa just forgive me I need to have you in my arms and with me. I feel lost without you. Me not telling you about Nikky was a big mistake, so please just take me back.

Well that's all hope you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Forgiving

Riven-couldn't stop looking at her-Musa just forgive me I need to have you in my arms and with me. I feel lost without you. Me not telling you about Nikky was a big mistake, so please just take me back. 

I forgive you Riven I love you so muchMusa though. She tried to talk but couldn't. Instead she just kissed him.

Riven-with hope in his voice-is...is that...a yes?

Musa-finally found her voice again-yeah baby I forgive you I love you so much Riven

Riven-he actually started to cry-I love you too babe, I swear you're the best thing that has happened to me Musa

Musa-also started to cry-really?

Riven-yeah

Musa-oh Riven I missed you so much

Riven-I missed you more Musa but we should stop crying or we are going to look like we were crying for the dance

Musa-the dance? It's today?

Riven-yeah and will you go with me princess?

Musa-I would be honored Riven

Riven-well I should leave so you can get ready

Musa-ok see you later

Riven was about to leave (again) but stopped.

You know Musa we can be a little late for the dance Riven said as he took her in his arms and kissed her lightly at first but as time went by the kiss got deeper. Musa let it Riven kiss her and relaxed. She felt really happy.

Musa-I actually see that you missed me.

Riven-I did, I need and still need you so much babe, but you being here with me again feels great. All the guys were starting to complain because I was so moody all the time even Helia.

Musa-wow even Helia I feel so sorry for them but now they see how hard my job is

Riven-what is that support to mean?

Musa-looked at him, giggled, and kissed him in his cheek-I'm just playing!!

Riven-you like to tease me don't you?

Musa-with a playful look-of course I do if I don't tease you then who will?

Riven-I don't know I'm just glad it's you

Musa-I'm also glad that it's me too-she was standing up-but we need to get ready-kissing him and then poking him lightly on his ribs which made his face get closer to hers-for the dance Men, I missed everything about himMusa thought

Riven-a little mad-fine but I don't want to leave you

Musa-oh Riven you'll see me later at the dance and besides I don't think Mr. Grumpy would like to be found here by the girls

Riven-looking into her eyes-I don't care if they find me here with you, did they asked you why you were mad at me?

Musa-blushing-well not really because I always made up an excuse to not talk about you

Riven-I see...I got to go now-giving her a kiss-bye

Musa-kissing him back-bye

Hope all of you like it...


	19. Getting Ready

About 10 minutes after Riven left, the rest of the girls got there. 

Stella-hey Musa

Musa-hey guys how did it go?

All of them-great

Stella-anyways all of us have a dress for the dance already we got it like 5 days ago and you?

Musa-well I have an outfit but I'm not sure if I want to use it.

Stella-try it and we'll tell you what we think

Musa-okay so let's get ready for the dance!

Stella-okay where is the real Musa?

Musa-what?

Stella-walking to her and touching her forehead-do you have a fever or something?

Musa-no why?

Stella-you actually want to get ready for the dance

Musa-oh that well yeah so lets start

Stella-happily-okay let's move people!!

After 1 hour and 30 minutes every one of the girl started to be ready. Bloom was first. She had a turquoise dress it was few inches longer then knee high. It had medium size strips with a few sparkles. Her red hair was in a neat high ponytail tied with a turquoise ribbon that Stella lend it her, her heels were 1 3/4 inch high.

"Layla you look amazing" said Bloom as Layla got out of Stella's room.

Layla had a bright green and green dress, it was knee length and had a 2 inch opening on the left side. It had spaghetti strips, she had gotten a long green cloth to cover her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun made by Stella, and her heels were green about 1 1/2 inch high.

Layla-you look great too Bloom

Bloom-thanks Lay

Melody-wow Stella does put up a fight!

Layla-I should know!

Bloom-what was she said?

Melody-about my hair

Layla-well Melo you look great

Bloom-yeah you do Melo

Melody-thanks Melody was a jean mini skirt, and a black shirt with thick baby blue strips which said "You Wish" in gold sparkles. Her black hair, which Stella had talked so much about, was in large curls which made it look shorter. Her knee high black boots had some gold sparkling stars on the side.

Magica-I'm ready!!

Melody-Hey I like your dress Magica

Magica-thanks

Bloom-you look beautiful

Layla-I agreed with Bloom

Magica-thank you guys!!

Magica had a pink dress 3 inch longer then knee length. It was strapless and had many silver sparkles on her belly and some on the rest of the dress. Her hair was let loose after much fighting with Stella. Her heels had a silver heart on the front and were about an inch high.

Tecna and Flora came out of their rooms at the same time.

Magica-I may look good but look at Flora and Tecna!

Bloom-you too are going to make Helia and Timmy faint

Tecna and Flora said thanks blushing at Bloom's comments.

Tecna-all of you look great.

Tecna had a violet dress with a light violet strip on her belly. It was ankle long and had an opening 6 inch from her knee. Some of the material in the dress made it sparkle in many different colors. Depending how much light there was. Stella had decided to leave her hair as always. Her heels were about 1 1/2 inch high but you couldn't really see them.

Flora-Tec is right all of you look beautiful.

Flora had a light pink dress with hints of green it was a little shorter then Tecna's but didn't have the opening. Her hair was in a bun also but it was decorated with pink little flowers which Stella had carefully placed. Her green heels were 1 1/4 inch high and had a pink flower design on the side.

"Are all of us ready? And what do you guys think?" asked Stella coming out of her room.

Stella was wearing a yellow-orange dress which was floor length. It had no strips so she could "show her new tan". Her blond hair was in a half ponytail and the rest loose. Her heels were pretty simple but elegant they were about 1 1/2 inch high but you couldn't really see them. Her dress had many sparkles. And she had a gold purse.

Layla-all of us but Musa and you look great Stella

Every one agreed it with Layla

Stella-thanks guys I'm going to see why Musa is taking so long.

Stella went into the room and the girls heard some screaming, laugh and that some things fell to the floor.

After about 15 minutes, Stella came out again.

Stella-Winx Club I would like to introduce the new and improve Musa

Musa-what do you mean by improve? asked Musa coming out of the room.

Musa had a black corset top that showed her belly about three inches. Her skirt was a also black and it was a little below her hips and it showed her right leg from 6 inches above her knee and the corset and skirt were tied from the left side which covered part of her belly. The corset and skirt had silver sparkles on both sides of the skirt and some on the part that tied the corset and skirt. She had a silver chain with a music note on the left side. Her hair was let down in little curls, Stella helped her with the curls and some of her hair was hold in place with a hair clip.

Then the Musa looked at Stella and both girls started to giggled. The rest were surprised and after awhile they stopped giggling.

Well that's all and hope all of you like it!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Entering the Party

Sorry that it took a long time to update but well school just finished for me and I was busy planning next year which is my senior year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really really really really happy about that!!! And other things like tenis practice and last minute things!!!!

Tecna-Musa, Riven is going to drool when he sees you

Musa-I don't know maybe it's too much

Bloom-no Musa you look perfect

Layla-Tecna and Bloom are right!

Stella-If he doesn't tell you that you look great I'm going to hurt him who would help me?!

Magica-I will

Melody-I will too

Musa-okay...thanks...I guess. Musa mentally giggled at the thought of Melody, Magica, and Stella hurting Riven.

Stella-let's go people the guys must be waiting for us already!!

Layla-chill Stella they aren't going anywhere

In the ball the guys were anxious to see the girls. They had (like always) raced and Riven won.

Brandon-hey Riven finally I was getting worried about you

Riven-what are you talking about?

Sky-well Riven you all of a sudden started to lose the races and also started slacking in class

Riven-I had problems

Hey the girls are coming said Timmy as he saw that some of the Alfea girls started to come in. All the boys attention turn to the

girls walking down the stairs.

Stella, of course wanted to make a big entrance so she suddenly stopped all the girls and walked by herself down the stairs.

Brandon looked up in time to see Stella starting to walk down the stairs. He looked at his princess and felt that he was going to

faith. He walked to her and held out his hand.

Brandon-hey princess you look beautiful

Stella-thanks snookums you don't look so bad yourself The guys could either wear their RF uniform or a tux. Here most of the

guys were a tux because the uniforms were to tight and they didn't fell like having difficulty breathing.

Brandon kissed her cheek and left towards one of the many table where he held out the chair for her to sit on it.

Brandon-we'll wait for the rest or you want to dance

Stella-putting her purse down-let's dance!

After Stella meet Brandon the rest of the girls of the Alfea girls started to go. The rest of the club was in small groups. Bloom,

Flora and Tecna were talking about Stella's entrance as the walked down the entrance.

Tecna-it was expected it is Stella you know

Flora-yeah but stop everyone?

Bloom-Tecna's right it is Stella

Helia and Timmy looked at the three girls and Helia elbowed Sky lightly who was talking to Riven. Sky turned and the three

guys started at their girl. The three guys jaws fell at the same time and slowly walked to the girls.

Sky-hey Bloom you look wow hey girls

Flora and Tecna-Hey Sky

Bloom-thanks Sky, with this Sky took Bloom's hand and led her into the table were he also held out the chair for her and asked

her if she wanted something to drink and Bloom said yeah. So Sky left her alone for some minutes.

Tecna-Hey Timmy

Timmy-Tecna you look amazing

Tecna-Thanks Timmy. Both of them also went where Bloom and Sky were. And Timmy did the same thing.

Flora-Hey Helia

Helia-Hey Flora…You look absolutely beautiful

Flora-smiles and blushes-Thanks Helia. Helia took Flora's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Then Magica and Layla where walking down the stairs.

Magica-so what is happing with Danny, Layla?

Layla-blushing-nothing we're just friends

Oh yeah whatever you say, Layla whatever you say Magica said as Danny and Chat walked to them.

Magica-hey guys

Hey Magica said Chat as he kissed her cheek

Danny-hey Layla you look great

Layla-thanks

Magica and Chat were way too busy whispering something in each others ears to noticed that Layla and Danny were blushing.

This two couples went straight to the dance floor.

Segan and Riven were left alone waiting for their girl.

Segan-I wonder what's taking so long?

Riven-relax they could of have forgotten something.

Segan-yeah you're right

Love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥


	21. The couples

I don't own the Winx Club nor any song that is used here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Musa-oh come on Melody I know you're kinda shy but you can't leave Segan hanging

Melody-I don't know Musa, I feel so weird when I'm near him

Musa-that's called a crush now come on

Fine Melody said as Musa led her out of the dorm.

Musa-just act normal, remember what I toll you he should like you by who you are.

Melody-yeah I remember

Musa-besides I'm here if you need any help

Melody-thanks Musa

Musa-you don't have to thank me that's what friends are for.

Melody-okay so I guess you forgave Riven

Musa-well yeah

Melody-you should be with him not with me

Musa-just come on ready?

Melody-as ready as I'll ever be

Musa gave Melody a I-know-you-can-do-it look and started to walk the stairs and next to her was Melody.

Segan stared at Melody as both girls where going down the stairs giggling. Segan felt that his heart started to beat faster. And Riven, Riven hasn't been able to take his eyes of his girl as she walked through the doors and down the stairs. He felt like he was falling in love all over again and couldn't wait to have Musa in his arms. Segan and Riven went to the two girls.

Hey Musa, Melody said Segan giving Melody a kiss on her cheek.

Melody-blushing-hi Segan

Melody felt how Segan took her hand and led her away from Musa and Riven.

Riven hadn't said a thing but keep on staring at Musa.

Musa-hey Riv

Riven didn't answer her but from his stare you could tell that he was studying every inch of her.

Musa-yeah I know it's too much but...

Riven-pulling her close to him-no it's perfect you look awesome

Musa-thanks-looking at herself-...but I still think its too...

Riven-I toll you it's perfect-he putted his mouth near her ear and whispered-you look hot so don't argue with me

Musa-with a playful look on her face-yeah and where's Riven?

Riven-what do you...

Musa-Riven never gave me so many complements

Riven just smirked at her and took her to just "talk" at the back of the room.

I really have to change Riven's definition of "talking"...or not-thought Musa as Riven pull her closer for another kiss.

Musa-breaking the kiss-Riven you know this is a dance not a kissing contest so let's dance. And before Riven could protest he found himself being dragged by Musa towards the dance floor.

Yeah I know it's not a kissing contest but can you blame me look you hot! said Riven as he was dragged. They reached the dance floor and Musa turned to him, then placed her mouth near his ear because of the loud music.

Musa-yeah I can blame you

Riven-why?

Musa-because you know that you have to control yourself

Riven-grumpily-fine

Musa-now, now Riven don't go into grumpy mode ok?

Riven-okay-and with that Riven earned himself a kiss on the cheek, he grinned at her, then both of them started dancing.

Stella had just returned to the table with Brandon from dancing.

Stella-We totally deserve this dance we have been so stressed

Brandon-yeah I know what you mean we have had practice, had to study, had to clean the stables, and had to give some tours of RF

Stella-well now we can relax

Brandon-yeah you want something to drink

Stella-yeah please snookums

Brandon gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left her. Immediately, Stella started to look at the couples. She spotted Bloom and Sky dancing, Tecna and Timmy had also stopped dancing and were walking to the table, Layla and Daniel were still dancing, Flora and Helia were now walking out of the ballroom, Segan and Melody where near the dance floor, talking and both had a small blush, Chat and Magica were dancing every closely from what Stella could see, and lastly she saw Riven and Musa walking to the dance floor from what she assumed they just had a short make out session.

Then Brandon came back with their drinks, sat down next to her and saw that she was staring at Riven and Musa.

Brandon-you know Riven was very happy this afternoon

Stella-he should be Musa forgave him

Brandon-I though he was under a spell or something because no matter what we toll him, he keep a huge grin on his face, we even teased him but he didn't care.

Stella-he was grinning?

Brandon-yeah I know weird

Stella-well not as weird as Musa wanting to get ready for the dance.

Anyways come on said Brandon as he got up and held his hand out to Stella.

Stella-where?

Brandon-for a walk

Stella-okay

Brandon led her out in to one of the balcony.

Stella-looking at the sky-It's so pretty tonight

Brandon-yeah it is

Stella-hey snookums

Brandon-yeah?

Stella-I want to thank you

Brandon-a little confused-for what?

Stella-for loving me, for helping me, and for been there when I need you

Brandon-well then I should also thank you for all those thing and for letting me be with you. I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future I'm always I'm going to be with you

Stella-looked at him, giggled a little and then hugged him-I love you Brandon

Brandon-hugging her back-I love you too Princess Stella

Stella gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

Stella-come on let's keep on dancing

Brandon-yeah

Flora and Helia

Flora was been led by Helia to the garden, and he was holding her hand in his.

Flora-Helia...

Helia-yes Flora?

Flora-you know I been thinking about what happen to Musa and Riven and I think it was kinda a sad but it brought them closer.

Helia-yeah you're right

Flora-I'm really happy for them

Helia-yeah but I'm happier because I have you with me Flora

Flora-couldn't help but blush-I'm happy with you too Helia

Helia-you know you were one of the reasons I transferred to RF. I liked you the moment I saw you Flora, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me.

Flora-where I come from there are, most of the time, petals falling to the ground. And I loved to just sit under one of the trees and stare at the view for hours and I would wonder what my live here in Alfea would be like.

Helia-so is you're life how you pictured it?

Flora-snuggling close to him-yeah and much more. I mean I got seven friends here in the Winx club plus other friends. Also the guys, and most importantly I have you.

Helia-you're the one of the most important things I have

Flora-yeah you're the one of the most important things I have too.

Helia wrapped her in an embrace and both stared at the sky and stars in wonder.

Melody and Segan

Melody and Segan were having fun but were a little nervous around each other. They had talked about a lot of things like school, their friends, where they lived, and what they liked.

Segan-this is really fun

Melody-yeah

Segan-so what took you and Musa so long to get here?

MelodyOh what do I answer?-oh, you know...girl stuffMen that was lame!!

Segan-oh okay...I don't want to know...so did you know Musa before you came here

Melody-no I meet her here and I think she's really not like some other stuck-up egotistic princess. I been having a lot of fun with all the girls here and what about you and the guys?

Segan-well I get along good with all the guys but since the whole Musa and Riven thing, Riven became a handful. He was always either mad, sad, depressed, or something related to those three.

Melody-Musa wasn't much trouble as long as I didn't touch the subject labeled "Riven", but I'm glad they are together you know because I felt kinda guilty since Magica is my friend and she was the one that tore them apart

Segan-I see but it wasn't you're fault nor Magica's this is so Riven would learn that he can trust Musa and tell her anything

Melody-yeah I guess you're right

Segan-you want to dance?

Melody-um...sure

So Segan led Melody to the dance floor and when they finished that song which was "Gimme That" by Chris Brown a slow song came on which is "Be Without You" by Mary J Blige. Segan doubtfully grabbed Melody by the waist and her hands flew to his shoulders. Both of them where blushing a light pink color and where dancing to the music slowly.

Segan-you know at first I thought that you were a really cool girl and now that I know you more I see that you are.

Melody-blushing a little more-thanks

Segan-so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date later like next weekend?

Melody-panicking a little-um... sure

Segan-okay so we'll talk about that later?

Melody-blushing more-yeah right now let's just enjoy the moment

Segan grinned at her and made her head rest on his shoulder. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her arms around her waist.

Melody-I'm glad I came with you

Segan-and I'm glad you came with me

Sky and Bloom

Bloom and Sky had decided to take a break from their dancing.

Bloom-hey Sky

Sky-yeah?

Bloom-do you feel kinda different?

Sky-what do you mean Bloom?

Bloom-I'm not sure but I feel a lot of peace inside of me

Sky-well I guess it's the atmosphere here and because everything is back to normal.

Bloom-I guess

Sky-you have to admit it's nice

Bloom-yeah it is

Then the slow song "Be Without You" by Mary J. Blige (AN: All of this happens at the same time).

Sky-come on lets dance

Bloom-sure

Sky placed his hands lightly on her waist and she placed her arms lightly around his neck.

Bloom-if this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it Sky...

Sky looked at Bloom and smiled a little before placing a kiss on her forehead and then his cheek lightly against her forehead.

Danny & Layla

Daniel-so what do you like?

Layla-well I mostly like sports and then the hole dancing and music thing you?

Daniel-I'm a lot like Flora I like nature but also love sports and just been outside

Layla-so how are you doing at RF?

Daniel-I'm doing great and how are you doing here at Alfea?

Layla-at first it was kinda a hard but now it's great I have made six best friends and other friends

Daniel-so I'm considered your friend?

Layla-blushing and looking down at the floor-...

Daniel-so are you having fun?

Layla-yeah but let's dance some more

Daniel just nodded, followed her to the dance floor and they continued dancing.

Timmy and Tecna

Tecna-It seems that the rest of the year is going to be peaceful with Musa and Riven together again.

Timmy-yeah I felt sorry for Segan, being Riven's roommate, I know how moody Riven can get

Tecna-yeah Musa can also be complicated but she never talked about him

The same song "Be Without You" by Mary J Blige started

Timmy-but let's forget about them right now would you like to dance?

Tecna-I would love too

Timmy-and how about we got on a date next weekend?

Sure said Tecna as she and Timmy started to dance.

Chat & Magica

Magica had finished dancing with Chat a while ago and went outside for fresh air. Currently she was sitting on a bench near a fountain.

So why are you here alone? asked Chat as he walked to her.

Magica-smiling at him-I wanted some fresh air and wanted to get away from everyone

Chat-with a fake hurt look-even me?

Magica-no you're not everyone, you're my boyfriend (emphasis on my)

Chat-wrapping her waist-you really know how to make someone feel special

Magica just smiled at him sweetly.

Chat-you seem sad?

Magica-It's just that I can't believe I though I liked Riven. He's so rude and stubborn.

Chat-wrapping her in a hug-well that was a mistake you made but now it's fix so don't worry about it.

Magica-returning the hug-yeah you're right but I wonder how Musa keeps him in check.

Chat-that is a mystery to all of us

Magica and Chat laughed a little then turned their attention to the gardens.

Chat-let's go inside and have some more fun alright?

Magica-yeah


	22. Musa and Riven!

I don't know the Winx Club and this is the last chapter of the story (The best couple for the last chapter!!!! This chapter is mostly Musa and Riven!!!!!)

* * *

Musa & Riven

Riven had gotten tired from all the dancing and took Musa to the balcony with him. When they got there Riven instantly wrapped her in a hug.

Musa-Riv I can't breath

Riven just loosen his grip enough to let her breath normally

Musa-what's up?

Riven-I was just scare

Musa-you scared of what?

Riven-placed his mouth near her ear so only she could hear-of not having you with me babe

Musa-hugging him-oh Riv I'm going to be with you always but if you're a jerk that's a different story.

Riven smirking only lowered his face and placed a kiss on her lips. When they parted Riven asked her if she wanted something to drink.

Musa-yeah sure Riv

Riven left her alone in the balcony and Musa suddenly felt uncomfortable so she started to look around her. Before Musa could react there was the person who was wearing cape.

Musa-you are that person from before?

The person nodded enough for Musa to see it thought the hood of the cape.

Musa-Who are you? What do you want? and why are you here?

The person-I'm Rena, I just wanted to see someone important to me and I want you to take care of Riven for me

Musa-what do you have to do with Riven?

Rena-well you see Princess I-

Musa-my name's Musa not Princess

Rena-okay Musa I'm Riven's mother

Musa-why are you here?

Rena-I want you to take care of Riven for me

Musa-you hurt him when you left him alone

Rena-I know

Musa-so why did you leave him?

Rena-his father made me but that's not important right now and I know Riven very well he won't listen to me if I try to speak with him but I want you, Musa, to look after him and please make him happy

Musa-you should at least try talking to him

Rena-no I can't but I must go now so please make him happy

Musa just looked at how Rena left her alone and left in to the darkness. A few minutes later Riven came back and gave her, her drink. Musa was just staring at where Rena was and did not sense when Riven came in.

Riven-in her ear-what are you staring at?

Musa-Riven!! you scared me!!

Riven-chuckled-here

Riven handed her, her drink and just stared at her.

Riven-what were you thinking?

Musa-nothing important

Musa took both of their drink and placed them on the fence thing in the balcony.

Riven-eyeing her curiously-are you sure?

Musa-yeah.

Musa hugged him and when she felt that he hugged her back she pulled away enough to see into his eyes.

Musa-Riv are you happy?

Riven-what do you mean?

Musa-I mean that if you're happy with our friends, at Rf and with me?

Riven-of course I am! why wouldn't I be?

Musa-would you like to be with your mom?

Riven-tensed but relax after a few seconds-I don't know but I'm glad that I have you Musa and that all that matters to me right now

Musa-embraced Riven more-I love you baby

Riven-I love you too babe but why all of the sudden did you ask me about-

Riven was cut off by Musa's kiss. Musa then after that kiss, smiled at him and kissed his right cheek.

Musa-come on let's party. Then she dragged him again to the dance floor and they danced.

Ms. F was looking at her students having fun and she was happy to see everyone smiling, laughing, talking, and dancing. They girls returned to their room after the dance and didn't even talk to each other. They just changed and went to bed. All seven girls were still in a dazzle because of what happened with their guy. Especially Musa, she meet Riven's mom and she got something that she had need it. Before she fell asleep she whispered to the wind maybe, just maybe, Riven's mom would hear. 'I will take care and make Riv happy...'

The guys started to joke with each other and tryed to get information out of each other on how it was with their dates but it didn't go very well. Segan was in his bed thinking about Melody when he heard the sleeping Riven whispering something. He paid attention and heard an 'I love you babe'. Then Segan fell asleep happily, hey, he had something to tease Riven about in the morning.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥


End file.
